


Subject + Intubation + Silver Chains

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [29]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack as a vampire hunter, James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Being an Asshole, Mac as a vampire, So much angst, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: So this is my really messed up interpretation of the Whumptober 29 prompt ( I seem to be doing a few of these)No 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTORIntubation | Reluctant BedrestThe idea is to work this into my Mac as a vampire story at some point, anyway what if Mac ends up in the hands of the CIA away from the protection of Jack or even his father. Let me know what you think?
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Subject + Intubation + Silver Chains

Mac woke up with the tube down his throat. His fangs came out in protest and he tried to bite down on the plastic in an effort get rid of it, he felt a sliver of liquid silver enter his mouth and he started to choke, his whole body shaking as the sparkling substance entered his blood stream. He turned his body back and forth fighting hard against the medical restraints on the bed, but he could feel that they were lined with silver too. But that didn’t stop him, he pushed and pulled with all his strength and he felt one of his wrists snap for his pains. Two doctors came forward and laid their hands on him, forcing him to be still. He was hyperventilating, his father had always warned about this, the monsters of the government, what they would do to him, what they did to all their kind, ripped them apart and put them in jars. He should never have listened to his Jack, should never have trusted him, Dalton had given up to the CIA without a moment’s thought, he had just been a pay day for Jack and that was it.

_“Subject is ready?”_

_“Then let’s begin”_

Two more figures emerged from out of nowhere, one of them carried a needle containing clear liquid, he injected directly into the flesh of MacGyver’s arm (no IV needed for animal like him). A muffled groan escaped Mac’s mouth; a burning sensation went through his arm.

_“Fascinating, traditional methods do not appear to affect subject.”_

_“Let’s continue on.”_

Next one of the two doctors pulled out a long silver knife, he pulled up Mac’ t-shirt, the medical lights showed Mac’s white skin, a deathly pallor, they sliced open his stomach, three long deliberate cuts of different lengths. Mac tried to scream, but again only a muffled noise came out of his mouth. Then the doctors paused and put the knife down, Mac desperately tried to get his breathing, his mind under control and think his way out, the knife wasn’t so far away, maybe if he could stretch out of his hand just far enough. If he could get one of the doctors to look at him, look at him square in the eye, he might be able to do something, but he’d registered they were all steadfastly avoiding him, Jack must have told them about…about his eyes. God what else had he told them?

The doctors soon returned and stared at his stomach

_“The subject healed so quickly, it must have limited regeneration, even after days of starvation.”_

_“Let’s find out how limited, remove a finger from his left hand.”_

Mac balled up his fist and started to pull and fidget again, but the doctors simply went for the weaker broken hand. He felt one of them pull on it and the shock of the pain made him release. They pulled out his fingers and made a choice, once again using a silver knife. Mac tried again to scream as he felt the silver go through the flesh of his finger and make contact with the bone, he groaned with they finally removed it and all he was left with was a bloodied stump. They left it there, letting the blood stream out onto the bed sheets and drip into a vial they had placed below. His finger did not grow back, they looked down at him disappointed.

_“Subject’s regeneration is limited. However, blood sample will be valuable for further research.”_

The doctor held up the now full vial in the harsh artificial light, it had lost its glow, it had gone a deep brown red, more human than demon.

_“Subject’s DNA is a mixture of multiple species, therefore limited knowledge of weaknesses. Second test to determine whether subject has inherited demonic vulnerability to sunlight.”_

Mac’s eyes looked around in panic, there weren’t any open windows, but he didn’t even really know what time of day it was, where would they get sunlight from? The doctors moved forward to cut a section of his t-shirt away, exposing his shoulder. Mac tried to moved his shoulder from them, twisting and pulling.

_“Everyone please back away.”_

The various medical professionals backed up bar one, who stood, placing his fingers on the tip of Mac’s shoulder to stop him moving. Another of them moved behind Mac and pulled back a section of curtain, the windows had largely been covered, apart from one small hole. Sunlight shot through and landed on Mac’s shoulder, sharpened like the sight of a gun. Mac’s shoulder began to burn, he tried to move again, but that simply shifted the trajectory so the burning spread over his shoulder.

_“Increase the size!”_

The hole in the window increased and more light was let through. Mac slammed his head back on the bed, he found himself biting down the tube in his mouth to try and cope with the pain, but that of course let more silver liquid, so he choked and twitched all over again. This new test eventually stopped, and Mac once again breathed slightly easier or as well as he could.

_“Let him up, the subject needs to be rested. More research tomorrow.”_

The restraints came off and suddenly for a few seconds Mac was free. He attacked with fury, slicing into as many men as he could, cracking and smashing at their bones, even weakened from sunlight and a destroyed hand, he still went for them with all he had. His father might have been proud of the rage he displayed in that moment, his blue eyes went a deep, dark navy, almost black, he came close to being free, but then he felt the chains round his neck. One of the nurses had had enough strength to grab a set of silver chains they kept handy for just this sort of thing (well not quite but certainly something similar). He put his hands around them, but they burned his flesh. He half screamed, half roared as he tried to pull them off himself, he felt his fingers scorching further, blood started to run from his hand, the nurse behind pulled it tighter and Mac began to rasp. His vision started to blacken around the edges, more chains came out, they were wrapped around his hands and his ankles and suddenly he was falling, he crashed onto the floor and he was out.

Mac woke up a few hours later on a different bed, those same silver chains that had nearly choked him were once again wrapped around his wrists and ankles, but now heavy padding had been put in place, so he wouldn’t be burned quite so dramatically. But he was very much stuck. Another medical person came up to him, although he noticed they kept their distance from him. Mac smiled, his still navy eyes took in the grey ceiling above.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is twisted even for me..., Mac as a lab rat (not super original in our fandom I know) but also the idea of 'forced bed rest' and 'force intubation'. What do you guys reckons?


End file.
